Le récit de la Liberté
by Saitou Tom
Summary: "Un paradis en enfer. Newcomer Land, qu'on l'appelle." Et si Luffy avait réussit ? Et si il était arrivé à temps ? Et si Ace et lui avait réussit à rallier Newcomer Land ? Et ouaip les gens, on ne tue pas Ace sans en subir les conséquences ! AVEC REVERS DE MEDAILLE EVIDEMMENT ! /Je sais que sa mort est loin mais après avoir revisionné les épisodes je ne peux qu'offrir ceci\


Cet Os date de longtemps maintenant mais après m'être refais toute la saga d'Impel Down et de Marine Ford je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser cet Os au placard. Alors je vous l'offre aujourd'hui, en espérant vous vendre un peu de rêve même si au final l'issu du combat n'est un secret pour personne.

* * *

 **Le récit de la Liberté**

Luffy courait à en perdre haleine. Derrière lui, Ivankov et Inazuma se déchiraient les poumons pour le suivre. Le temps était compté, il devait faire vite. Vite, vite, vite. Magellan devait déjà être en train de descendre au Sixième Cercle, le Level de l'Enfer infini. Un coup de pied élastique vola et les loups du Level des Glaces se rétamèrent sur le sol. Le brun, poussé par l'adrénaline injecté dans son organisme, faisait vivre un supplice à son corps pour qu'il suive son esprit. Les muscles se déchiraient et les nerfs éclataient, faisant virer sa peau au bleue par endroit. Pas le temps de ralentir, Domino et le Directeur sortait déjà de l'ascenseur alors qu'eux venait à peine de pousser la porte des couloirs menant au Sixième Cercle.

\- Ace devrait se trouver dans une cellule au fond du niveau. La moins accessible possible sans une parfaite connaissance de la prison.

Arf, ils n'avaient pas finis de lui mettre des battons dans les roues, ces chacals ? Alors que son corps à bout priait silencieusement pour que la Reine de Kedétrav est tord, son esprit en ébullition reconnut l'intelligence du propos. A bout de souffle, les trois compères arrivèrent enfin aux cellule du Level Six. Les yeux de Luffy cherchaient désespérément la cage de son frère, mais les images n'arrivaient pas à son cerveau. Le poison de Magellan avait grandement affaiblit sa vue pour un temps, et autour de lui tout était flou. Le Chapeau de Paille pria pour reconnaitre un infime indice qui le guiderait à son frère.

Ivankov tira sur son bras, et Luffy comprit qu'il devait le suivre. Des larmes s'amoncelèrent dans ses yeux aveugles et le brun les essuya d'un revers de la main. Pas le moment d'avoir une baisse de forme ET de morale. Pas le temps, pas le temps, pas le temps. Une incessante litanie courrait dans ses veines et Luffy préféra abandonner son cerveau et écouter son sang. Il zigzaguait à une vitesse folle entre les cages, rencontrant des types plus louches les uns que les autres, sans qu'il n'assimile qui étaient ses silhouettes familières pour certaines. D'un coup, le brun sentit son sang pulser dans ses veines, et il fraîna sur ses talons. Vivement, il tourna sa tête vers Magellan et Domino à l'autre bout de la pièce, la femme passant les menottes en granit marin à Ace. Ace, Ace, Ace. Son frère. Il hurla.

\- Ace !

D'un même mouvement, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Même si sa vision était floue, Luffy pouvait jurer savoir dessiner les contours de son frère au millimètre près. De ses cheveux de jais bouclés, en passant par ses tâches de rousseurs indélébiles, jusqu'à ses souliers noirs.

Présentant le danger arrivé, Iva se plaça aux côtés du Chapeau de Paille, près à s'interposer en cas de danger. Inazuma fit de même, et d'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers Magellan. L'homme Poison se plaça devant le prisonnier et commença à sortir ses Hydres. Le corps dégoulinant d'un liquide violet bouillant, il ordonna à Domino d'emmener Ace vers les escalier. A bout de nerfs, les membres tremblants violemment et les yeux roulants dangereusement dans leurs orbites Luffy fit un pas vers la blonde, ignorant ostensiblement le Directeur. Iva et Inazuma passèrent devant le brun, s'interposant entre lui et Magellan.

Mugiwara bondit, et c'est à la vitesse de l'éclair et avec une force qu'il était persuadé d'avoir perdu pour quelques mois de convalescence, qu'il envoya voler Domino dans le mur à l'autre bout du Level Six.

\- Luffy !

Ace avait crié, et le top de l'évasion pour regagner Newcomer Land fut lancé. Inazuma découpa le sol grâce à son pouvoir, entourant le Directeur dans une tour de tranches de pierres bancales plus que fragile. Pendant ce temps, Iva avait chapardé les clés des menottes du pirate de Barbe Blanche à la ceinture de Magellan. Luffy attrapa son frère et le tira vers Iva qui le libéra de ses chaines à la vitesse du son et ils se mirent à courir à toute vitesse vers la sortie.

Le cœur se serrant de douleur, Luffy attrapa la main de son frère pour se rattraper dans sa chute. Ace le tira douloureusement à lui et passa son bras (à Luffy) autour de ses épaules (à Ace). Une main sur la hanche de son frère à l'autre agrippant fermement son poignet, le commandant accéléra sa course, faisant décoller les pieds de Luffy du sol. La tête du Chapeau de paille dodelina dangereusement avant de retomber définitivement sur son torse. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et il perdit connaissance.

Ace regarda derrière lui et vit Magellan les courser à pleine vitesse en lançant ses Hydres sur eux. Le brun en évita une de justesse, le corps de Luffy toujours appuyé contre lui et intima à Ivankov et Inazuma d'accélérer.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a Luffy ? Pourquoi il s'est évanoui ?, demanda l'homme de feu en pleine course.

\- Il a dépassé ses limites physiques et mentales, l'informa Iva.

Ne cherchant pas à en savoir plus pour le moment, Ace continua à courir en évitant les Hydres du Directeur. Un grand froid s'installa dans son corps, et il vit au loin une grande porte en bois ouverte. La Reine de Kedétrav lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait foncer, et il accéléra sa course, le corps ballant de Luffy contre lui. Passer la porte, ils se retrouvèrent dans un Royaume de Glace. Le Level Five, comprit Ace.

\- Il faut semer Magellan, au moins l'espace de quelques instants, lui intima Ivankov.

Il hocha la tête, et d'un commun accord, ils poussèrent tous les trois leurs limites au bout. Ils perdirent le Directeur de vue au bout de quelques minutes, et Iva et Izuma tournèrent à gauche, forçant Ace à déraper sur la neige pour les suivre. Au moment de disparaitre entre les arbres, l'homme en feu eut le temps de voir Magellan réduire le chemin de neige en eau avec son poison bouillonnant. Le rythme de leur course se ralentit un peu, leur souffle se faisant court. Au bout de quelques minutes, Iva aperçu l'entrée secrète de leur Paradis et pressa le pas. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur du tunnel, et prirent soin de le refermer derrière eux.

Ils se stoppèrent, se sachant enfin à l'abri et Ace regarda l'intérieur du tunnel de pierre, sidéré.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Je te présente l'entrée du Paradis en Enfer, Newcomer Land qu'on l'appelle ici bas. Bienvenue au Cinquième Cercle et demi d'Impel Down, Hiyaa !, présenta Emporio Ivankov, les bras tendus vers le ciel.

\- Le Paradis en Enfer ?

\- Exactement, mais ne nous attardons pas dans le froid. Mon p'tit Chapeau de Paille à besoin de soins.

Ace hocha vigoureusement la tête et passa son bras libre sous les genoux de son frère, pour le prendre comme une princesse. Ils pressèrent le pas dans le tunnel et on entendit bientôt des rires et de la musique résonnant contre les parois. Inazuma ouvrit une porte en bois, et Ace sentit sa mâchoire s'écrouler. C'était quoi ça ?

\- Le Royaume du nouveau genre, mi-femme, mi-homme, ou homme devenu femme ou encore l'inverse. Bienvenue Commandant de la deuxième flotte de Barbe Blanche, répondit Izuma à sa question muette.

Tous les Newcomers se précipitèrent sur le brun, s'horrifiant de l'état de Luffy. C'est quand il entendit le prénom de son frère que Ace sembla émerger et se tourna vivement vers Ivankov qui lui prit le plus jeune des bras. Le Commandant se fit alors entrainer vers le buffet par les travestis sans pouvoir protester, tandis qu'Iva transportait Luffy dans une pièce à côté.

Doucement, il posa le Chapeau de paille sur un matelas à même le sol, défit ses bandages, nettoya ses plaies et refit les bandages. La Diva posa ensuite un torchon humide sur son front. C'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Et prier pour qu'il s'en sorte bien sûr. Ses énormes lèvres tordus en une grimace, elle referma la porte derrière le jeune garçon agonisant à la respiration laborieuse.

Quand Iva revint près du frère de son petit protégé, elle découvrit deux hommes estomaqués devant lui. Un aux longs cheveux bleus, et l'autre avec un 3 sur la tête. Et après c'était elle et ses confrères que l'on traitaient de bizarres, qu'ils viennent faire un tour par ici, ils verraient ce que c'est d'être bizarre. Iva s'assit sur la banquette en face d'Ace et il l'interrogea du regard.

\- Il va mal, je ne vais pas te le cacher. Il a enduré milles souffrances pour venir te libérer, ce n'est même pas imaginable. Une personne normale serait déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est. En plus de la fatigue des courses et les blessures des combats, son organisme à dut combattre le poison de Magellan.

Les yeux d'Ace s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

\- Le poison de Magellan ?!

\- Oui, tout son corps en était imbibé. J'ai du le traité avec des hormones, son esprit et son envie de vivre ont fait le reste. Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a passé vingt heure à se déchirer les poumons et à souffrir le martyr. Et encore, normalement le traitement aurait dut prendre fin 48h après sa guérison miraculeuse. Enfin bon, il a un père extraordinaire alors je pense que sa guérison éclair, il la doit à ses gênes. Cela n'empêche pas le fait qu'il était grandement affaiblit mentalement et physiquement et que j'ai du lui injecter de l'adrénaline pour qu'il tienne debout et vienne te sauver. Pour finir, il a dut commencer par perdre la vue, puis l'ouïe, ensuite ses muscles ont dut se déchirer et ses veines exploser. Tout son corps à purement et simplement lâché.

Le Commandant de la deuxième flotte de Barbe Blanche parut horrifié. Et les deux types à côté de lui aussi.

\- Le Chapeau de paille à fait tout ça ?, s'exclama Baggy.

\- Et il est encore en vie ?!, répliqua Mr.3.

\- Ciel, c'est le fils de Dragon quand même, soupira Ivankov, comme une évidence.

\- Pardon ?!, hurlèrent les deux coéquipiers.

Iva soupira. Dieu, qu'elle espérait que son p'tit Chapeau de paille survivrait à tout ça. Son frère était en sécurité maintenant. Ce serait d'une ironie burlesque s'il mourrait maintenant. La Reine de Kedétrav tourna son regard vers le jeune homme en face d'elle, et ce qu'elle vit lui fit pitié. Le garçon avait ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête dans ses mains. Ses épaules tremblaient et il répétait une litanie qu'Iva ne parvenait à comprendre. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon, tellement fragile, si facilement... brisable.

oOoOoOo

Les jours passaient lentement pour Ace. Les gardes tournaient en rond dans la prison pour le retrouver, lui, son petit frère, Iva et Inazuma. Baggy et Mr.3 passaient leurs journées aux près des travestis et d'Ivankov, espérant secrètement le retour imminent de Luffy. Iva jouait son rôle avec un masque ciselé à la perfection. Et Inazuma attendait au bar avec un verre de vin à la main.

Après lui avoir raconté les périples de son frère pour le sortir de la prison, Ivankov avait exigé le soin de ses blessures. Tout son corps avait été lavé, passé à l'alcool à 90° et pansé avec grand soin. Froid de toutes ses émotions, il avait demandé une chemise à Iva et se retrouvait maintenant affublé d'une grotesque chemise bleue marine foncé à petits cœurs roses difformes, qu'il laissait obstinément ouverte. Les yeux dans le vague, il fixait le plafond de pierre et remarqua avec amertume que l'agitation qui régnait autour lui ne l'atteignait même pas. Il voulait son frère, en vie, debout, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres accompagné d'une réplique insouciante du genre "Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais mourir aussi facilement quand même, je suis le futur Roi des Pirates !". Il voulait voir Mr.3 se désespérer de sa capacité à resté en vie, voir Baggy le frapper pour qu'il arrête d'aspirer à des rêves impossibles, voir Iva lancé un "Hiyaa !" accompagné d'une sorte d'extase morbide pour ses capacités de guérisons, voir Inazuma avec un petit sourire en coin digne de lui.

Et surtout. Surtout, surtout, surtout. Il voulait prendre son frère dans ses bras, le serrer fort, le traiter d'imbécile et rire avec lui de cette aventure.

oOoOoOo

C'est finalement le mercredi de sa deuxième semaine chez Newcomer Land, qu'Ace vit Luffy ouvrir les yeux. C'était un matin banale, il s'était réveillé à l'aube, ne parvenant plus à dormir depuis son enfermement et était allé comme tout les matins voir son petit frère avant que l'agitation ne prenne le pas sur le calme ambiant. Avant que les Newcomers se réveillent, commence à boire, à manger, à faire la fête et à danser. Avant qu'Impel Down immerge et que les gardes courent pour les retrouver, encore une fois, toute la journée, même si cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils le faisait et qu'il n'y avait toujours aucun résultat.

Il s'était assit sur le rebord du matelas et avait dégagé les mèches qui entravaient le front de Luffy. Alors qu'il allait retirer ses doigts, il s'était figé en constatant les yeux semi-clos de son frère. Il avait faillit sauter au plafond, mais son euphorie fut de courte durée quand il remarqua que son cadet ne semblait pas avoir conscience de sa présence, ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ses yeux étaient d'un vide inquiétant, et son corps était immobile et ne semblait pas décidé à faire un quelconque mouvement.

\- Luffy ? ...

\- Ace... Ace, Ace, Ace ! Où est tu Ace ?!, s'affola l'homme élastique.

Le plus vieux sembla se figer d'horreur. Il le sentait, Luffy le cherchait des yeux, il en était sûr, mais ses pupilles ne bougeaient pas. Elles étaient vides et immobiles. Luffy était aveugle. Il ne voyait rien. Rien du tout. L'homme de feu se sentit tout d'un coup nauséeux. C'était de sa faute. _De sa faute_. Si son petit frère était dans cet état là. Parce qu'il était _faible_. _Trop faible, trop faible, trop faible !_ Lentement, pour répondre à la supplique apeurée du plus jeune, Ace posa sa main sur son front.

\- Là, je suis là Luffy.

Le plus petit ne semblait pas se détendre et Ace ne pouvait que le comprendre. Il sentait sa présence, il savait qu'il était là, mais il n'arrivait pas à le voir. Même avec les yeux grands ouverts. Soudain, sans que le brun ne le voit venir, la main de son petit frère enserra son avant-bras avec une force inhumaine. Le plus vieux siffla de douleur, mais ne fit rien pour se dégager. _Il le méritait_. _C'était de sa faute_. Sa main quitta le front de son cadet, et celui-ci sembla prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait vu qu'il le lâcha comme s'il avait été brûlé.

\- Je ne vois rien.

\- Tu ne vois rien.

\- Ça va passer. C'est la fatigue.

\- Tu dors depuis une semaine et demi.

\- Mamie Iva a dit que je mettrais plusieurs mois à m'en remettre.

\- Ça aurait été le cas si tu avais guéris du poison de Magellan en 58h comme cela doit être normalement.

\- Mamie Iva ? ...

\- Elle m'a dit que si tu te réveillais, ton ouïe, ta vue et ta condition devait revenir normalement. Tu vas mettre quelques jours à tenir debout et une ou deux semaines à te remettre en forme physiquement, mais normalement le reste aurait dut revenir d'instinct.

Ace avait mal. Mais c'était _sa faute_ , donc _sa responsabilité_. Il enfonçait son frère et lui faisait voir la réalité en face parce que c'était _son devoir_. Si Luffy n'avait pas retrouvé la vue à sa sortit du coma, il ne la retrouverait jamais. C'était comme ça, la dure réalité. Luffy n'avait plus _rien_ à espérer pour sa vue. _Rien_. Rien, rien rien. Mon Dieu, il était un monstre. Il venait de tuer la vie _-et la vue par la même occasion-_ de son petit frère, l'être le plus joyeux qui existe. La personne qui était sa raison de vivre. La personne qu'il aimait le plus _au monde_.

Et Luffy lui sourit. Pas de son grand sourire habituel, de celui qui vous fait craquer. Non, avec un sourire crispé, presque sans joie. Une grimace. Ce sourire ressemblait à une grimace, et les larmes qui perlaient le long des tempes de son frère n'arrangeaient rien. Il venait de _tuer_ son frère. Son frère sans son sourire n'était plus son frère. C'était quelqu'un d'autre, un imposteur. Mais surement pas _son frère_.

\- Je vais aller bien, la vue ce n'est pas tout. Je développerais le reste et je serais à la hauteur. Je serais le futur Roi des Pirates ! ... J'étais prêt à mourir pour te sauver, la vue n'est qu'une pauvre perte à côté de ta vie.

Et Ace fut égoïste. Encore une fois dans sa courte vie, il fut égoïste. Il fut une fois de plus en 19ans égoïste. Il planta un baiser sur les lèvres de son frère. Ce n'était pas tendre ni doux. C'était violent. Ses lèvres s'étaient écrasées sur celles de son frère. Juste écrasées. Il ne cherchait pas à aller plus loin. Le visage de son cadet en coupe entre ses grandes mains et ses lèvres violemment broyées contre les siennes (à Luffy), Ace eut l'impression d'essayer de se rassurer. Au bout de quelques secondes, il lâcha la bouche de son homonyme et se leva d'un bond. Il traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées et ouvrit la porte à la volé.

\- Ace... On s'enfuira vite... Je te le promet, tous les deux, avec Mamie Iva, le crabe et même Baggy et le 3. Tous ensemble, c'est promis.

La porte claqua derrière lui et Ace dû violemment se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Il traversa la pièce à grands pas et lança avant de s'enfermer dans "sa chambre" :

\- Luffy est réveillé.

Derrière la parois de pierre, il entendit Baggy s'esclaffer de joie et se précipiter vers la chambre de son frère. Finalement, ils les aimaient bien ces prisonniers bizarres. Eux au moins il seraient redonner le sourire à son frère, pour que de nouveau ils fassent les quatre cents coups ensembles. Parce que Ace n'était pas crédule, il n'arrivait pas à donner le sourire à son frère, lui, il savait juste le figer sur ses lèvres...

End.

* * *

Le récit de la Liberté. Celui de l'évasion est pour une autre histoire... _Un review pour Ace et Luffy ?_ Ils le méritent bien vous ne croyez pas ?


End file.
